Beads of Subjugation
by Jappa
Summary: What happened when Bella meets Kagome with the Beads of Subjugation? Jacobs demise of course!


**Beads of Subjugation**

**Summary: What happened when Bella meets Kagome with the Beads of Subjugation? Jacobs demise of course!**

**InuYasha and Twilight Crossover. Set after Breaking Dawn! My aunty actually came up with this Idea! So thank you Auntie! Please review and please Vote in my poll! I'm doing fic requests.**

**Also posted on MyShadowOfDoom.**

**Beads of Subjugation**

Bella sighed and walked through the city of Tokyo.

The Cullens and Jacob had all decided to have a holiday in Japan. They all needed a break so they thought Japan would be the best place.

Bella also wanted some time alone to look around Tokyo.

"Ugh, InuYasha how many times have I told you, you have to act human while you're here with me. Otherwise I won't let you come with me to the future anymore!" A girl exclaimed. Bella took a light sniff of her surroundings and her eyes widened in shock.

_A dog human and a holy girl…?_

Frowning she headed in their direction.

"Why should I wrench? I can sense something strange and I want to find out where it was coming from." A gruff male voice replied.

"SIT!" Came the reply followed by a loud bang. "Don't call me wrench! It's Kagome! Ka-Go-Me!" the girl exclaimed and Bella had to laugh.

"You guys sound like me sister in law and son in law." Bella laughed as she stepped out of the shadows.

"Who are you?" the black haired girl asked, a frown marring her face.

"Hey! That's the scent from before! It's not human but it isn't demon!" the silver haired male exclaimed.

"That's because I'm neither. But I won't tell you what until you tell me what you two are." Bella said. "I'm Bella by the way." Bella added.

"I'm Kagome and this is InuYasha." Kagome said.

Bella looked up at the sky. "Would you guys like to come over for dinner? Most of our family don't eat except my daughter and her mate, but I don't mind cooking more food."

Kagome looked at Bella sceptically but nodded. "Okay. Come on InuYasha."

Bella smiled and led them towards the apartment they were renting.

"I have visitors!" Bella called out while unlocking the door.

The door was flung open and there stood Renesmee a big smile on her mouth.

"Hey Mum! Who are your guests? They smell strange… are they like us?" she asked giving her mother a quick hug and kiss on the cheek.

"This is Kagome and InuYasha. Kagome, InuYasha this is my daughter Renesmee." Bella introduced. "Where are the others?" she asked Renesmee.

"Aunty Rose and Uncle Emmett went out to hunt. Aunty Alice and Uncle Jasper are shopping. I'm not sure where Grandma and Grandfather are though." Renesmee said with a frown.

"Probably out hunting as well… Where is your father?" Bella asked.

"Here," a smooth voice said from the stairs.

Bella smiled and introduced Edward to her guests.

"I'm going to make dinner, Nessie, go get Jake and introduce him to the guests." Bella said and went into the kitchen.

"JAKE!" Renesmee yelled. InuYasha winced at the loud noise and Kagome smiled.

"Kagome?" Bella called out from the kitchen. "I was just wondering but what was that 'sit' thing you did to InuYasha earlier today?" she asked.

"Oh, it's a Subjugation necklace. Every time I say 'Sit' the necklace sends him head first into the ground." Kagome exclaimed.

Renesmee got an evil look in her eye. "Kagome… Do you have any more of these necklaces?" she asked her eyes sliding the oblivious Jacob.

Catching onto Renesmee's line of thoughts Kagome smirked. "As a matter of fact, I do." She admitted and reached into her handbag.

InuYasha gulped at the sight of the Beads and backed away slowly.

Holding her palms up, Kagome started to say a chant and the beads shot out of her hand and around Jacob's neck. Jacob looked down and grabbed onto the necklace trying to get it off.

Bella had then stepped out of the kitchen and smiled at what was going on.

"Now Renesmee, choose a word."

Renesmee looked at Bella and at the same time, they said the word.

"SIT!"

Jacob's eyes widened as he was slammed head first into the ground.

InuYasha cringed and back even further away from the females. All 3 girls were laughing their heads off at Jacob's misfortune.

A timer then went off and Bella went and served up dinner.

"Okay, well I guess we better talk." Kagome said. "I am a Miko or female priestess and InuYasha is a half dog demon." She explained.

"Edward and I are vampires, Renesmee is half vampire and Jacob is a shape-shifter. He turns into a wolf." Bella explained.

Kagome's eyes widened. "That is so cool!" she exclaimed. Everyone then laughed.

"Jacob?" Renesmee asked sweetly.

"…what?" Jacob asked warily.

"Can you please get me a drink of lemonade?" Renesmee asked.

"No."

"Jake…" Bella warned.

"What?" Jacob asked a bit scared.

"SIT!" Renesmee yelled and everyone laughed when Jacob was slammed head first into his meal.

"Ow…" he grumbled.

**Ano, I hope you liked it!**

**Please review!**


End file.
